


Trick or treats ?

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, a bit of sexy times at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: It's finally Halloween and two little demons intend to make the most of it !
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Trick or treats ?

“Nina? Do you have the bag?"

"Yes!” The three year old exclaimed. The little blonde was wearing a witch costume, and had painted her face with lipstick and mascara for the occasion, in her own way.

Dressed in a green dragon costume, Lily turned to her little sister, motioning for her to be quiet. “Shhhh! They will hear us. "

"Oops sorry..."

“Target in sight.” Lily said, pointing to a large bowl of candy on the living room table. "I think we can go now. Ready?"

Nina nodded, staying close to her older sister to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Hearing the footsteps of their daughters on the floor, Amélie gave her wife a knowing wink. Nina apparently hadn't seen fit to take off her slippers, and they could be heard squeaking even across the living room. Doing her best not to laugh, Angela curled up against Amélie. The two women had decided to enjoy the coolness of Fall from the comfort of their sofa, rolled up in a blanket, with a good movie and a cup of tea. Their two little devils were supposed to take a nap at the moment, but it seemed that the sugar call was stronger.

Since they lived in the countryside, Halloween night was a little different for the little family. There weren't many houses around, compromising the candy hunt. However, Amélie and Angela had everything planned. A large bowl was filled with different candies and other chocolates, which the girls could enjoy after dinner. But impatience took over and the two sisters were obviously up to something to get their hands on their treasure.

"Do you think we should say something?” Angela whispered.

Amélie shook her head, and kissed her forehead. “Let’s play along, they have been very nice in recent weeks.”

“It's true, they didn't even have an argument, a real miracle.”

“We should let them enjoy their treats.” Amelie replied before gently kissing the blonde in her arms. She smiled as she felt her move closer to her and put her arms around her wife’s waist. Hearing another squeak, Angela pulled away from her wife's soft lips and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The brunette did the same, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

Nina pulled on the tail of her sister's costume. “Hey Lily? Maybe they're asleep... We're going to get scolded.”

“No, they won't see anything. Come on, follow me.”

Lily then ran into the living room towards the sofa, screaming fiercely, with Nina close behind her. The two sisters hurried to run to their mothers to scare them and steal the treats.

Amelie and Angela straightened up on the sofa, doing their best to appear scared. The blonde snuggled up against her wife, hiding her face from the claws of this ferocious dragon and her sidekick the witch.

“Oh my god Amélie save me! "She said dramatically.

“Alas! There is nothing I can do, the witch's spells are crippling me!” Amelie exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead. “We are doomed my angel...”

Lily started running around the coffee table, flapping her wings. “Mwahahah! You can't do anything against us! The treasure is ours!”

Angela then hid under the blanket, trying as best she could to hide her smile. "Oh not our treasure, have mercy on us dragon lord!"

For her part, Nina had walked over to the living room table. Once climbed up on a chair, the little blonde filled their bag with candy. Once done, she carefully got back down and ran to their room, laughing.

“Lily! I have the treasure! Yeah!” She said then ran to their room.

So Lily approached the couch for the final assault, let out a mighty roar, and threw down her scarf to represent fire. With a last sigh, Amélie sank down on the sofa. Satisfied with her work, Lily slipped away, leaving her poor victims helpless.

“Mwahahahah! We’re the best!”

Once the living room was silent again, Angela laughed, soon joined by Amelie who pulled the blanket off of her.

“Did you see? I think Nina dug into our makeup.” Angela laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Indeed.” Amélie replied between two bursts of laughter. She picked up her daughter's scarf and folded it neatly before placing it on the coffee table. “It's going to be hell to clean up. And I can't even imagine the state of the bathroom.”

“We'll go check it out in a moment... Let them have fun for now.”

The brunette nodded and lay back down with Angela, wrapping them in the blanket again. They would now be able to enjoy their movie without the risk of another dragon or witch attack. However, a memory then came back to Amélie's mind, making her smile. Lying next to her, Angela looked at her questioningly, wondering what made her wife smile. The brunette leaned against the palm of her hand before asking:

"Do you remember the day Lily got her dragon’s costume?"

"How could I forget?” Angela replied as she twirled a lock of black hair between her fingers. “She was so happy."

"Yes, our little dragon has moved on from her small accident, it seems. "

The blonde just nodded as the scene came back to her.

* * *

_It was on Christmas morning that Lily had discovered the brand new dragon costume that sat under the tree. This one was paired up with slippers, that were, of course, dragon paws. The little girl was ecstatic and immediately tried them on. Then began a concert of roars of all kinds in the house. And because of that, Angela and Amélie had all the trouble in the world to explain to Nina that this ferocious dragon was none other than her big sister. The little girl, then 3 years old, was convinced that the ferocious dragon had devoured Lily._

_Once the misunderstanding was cleared up, the two sisters had fun with their new toys under the tender gaze of their mothers. However, Lily soon returned to them with a sulky expression._

_"What's going on little one?” Angela asked, kneeling down in front of her. "You don't like this gift anymore?"_

_"I do... But I can't fly.” Lily sobbed, trying to flap her wings. "Do you think Santa made a mistake, Mutti?"_

_"Santa would never do such a thing to you. Are you sure you’re doing it correctly?” Angela asked. She hated to see her daughters sad, and especially not especially on Christmas morning. She winked discreetly at Amélie who immediately understood the message. The dancer joined her wife and also knelt down._

“ _Yeah, maybe it's just not the right move. Show us."_

_Lily then tried harder, waving her arms around. But after a minute without result, she stamped her foot._

“ _Nooooo! Look maman! It’s not working!"_

_Amélie then held her little hands in hers, to get her attention. Once done, she whispered to her daughter:_

_"Close your eyes Lily, we are going to do this together okay?"_

_" Okay."_

_Lily then closed her blue eyes, listening to her mom's advices. Amélie made her move her arms, allowing Angela to slip behind the little girl more discreetly. Once in place, the blonde winked again._

_"Like this maman?”_

_"Yes, that's really good, keep it up."_

_So without a sound, Angela slowly lifted Lily off the ground. The little girl kept flapping her "wings" until she realized that her feet were no longer touching the ground._

“ _Wow! Mamamn look!!” Lily cheered in ecstasy as Angela lifted her higher and higher. “I’m flying, I’m flying!"_

_" See? I told you you could do it.” Amélie replied with a big smile._

_Angela made her daughter 'fly' across the living room for a long moment before sitting down on the sofa. Then she made Lily land in her lap then hugged her._

_"Amazing my little bird flew away!” She exclaimed, kissing her rosy cheeks._

_"I did it Mutti!” Lily wriggled in her arms, laughing. " It was so much fun!!"_

_" Maman? Can I fly too?” Nina asked. She had watched from afar and had joined Amélie. She looked up at her with a small smile "Please?"_

_" Of course you can.” Amélie replied, and picked her up. Nina snuggled up to her and smiled more, then resumed playing with her new doll. "How about I made you the same braid as Elsa? What do you say?"_

_" Oh yes!! Please! Please! Please!” Nina replied, her blue eyes full of joy._

_"Alright my little angel."_

_The brunette then took a seat next to her wife on the sofa and the two shared a kiss, happy to see their little girls happy again._

* * *

Peace had returned to the living room after this impromptu "attack". Comfortably snuggled on the sofa, the two women took advantage of their afternoon to relax while watching a good movie. But, after a while, an idea sprouted in Amélie's mind when she saw a scene from the movie. She then leaned over to Angela, and whispered in her ear:

"Would I get a Halloween treat too?"

Angela bit her lip and gently kissed the golden ring on Amelie's finger.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore."

A small laugh escaped Amelie's lips then. "I love you, you know that?"

Angela turned to her then and put her hands on her cheeks, losing herself in the gold of her eyes.

"I love you too.” She whispered before kissing him softly.

* * *

“Yeah! We did it!” Lily cheered as she closed the door of the room she shared with her little sister. She took off her dragon hood before sitting down next to Nina who had already spilled all of the candy on the carpet.

“Wow! Check it out! There are so many!” Nina was ecstatic at the amount of candy in front of her, not knowing which one to start with. And there was plenty to choose from: chocolates, caramels, marshmallows, gummy bears, sour candies of all shapes and colors, and lollipops. The two sisters were speechless for a few seconds, admiring the result of their efforts.

Suddenly Lily grabbed a chocolate which she devoured greedily. “See what I told you? We didn't get scolded!”

Nina nodded and finally decided on a bat shaped candy. “They were so scared!”

“We're the best!” Lily giggled as she stuffed another treat into her mouth. Then she stuck out her tongue, laughing.

“Wow your tongue is blue!!” Nina then looked for the same candy as her sister. She scratched her cheek and smeared more of the black makeup on her cheeks. Seeing that, Lily chuckled.

“Ahahah! Looks like you fell in the mud!” She said laughing.

Nina just stuck her tongue out at her, which in the meantime had turned green, then resumed eating in silence. She then grabbed her doll and began to play under the gaze of her sister who gave her a somewhat toothless grimace. As she was the calmer of the two, Nina ignored it and continued to play, munching on a few gummy bears in the process.

Lily shrugged and went to play on her side of the room. After a while though, she changed her mind, and went to grab a big handful of candy, to make sure she had as much as her sister. No way her sibling had more than her.

“Hey! Don't take everything!” Nina frowned.

“I didn't take everything! You ate plenty of those!”

“No!” Nina counted on her fingers to be sure. “Only four!” She said showing three fingers.

“You don't even know how to count!” Lily put her candies down and started sorting them all into two equal parts.

“Meanie! Stop taking it all, Lily!!”

“Wow there, let's calm down girls.” Suddenly Angela walked in their bedroom and picked her daughter up, interrupting her sorting. “Otherwise no more candy.”

“But Mutti! Nina eats all the candy.” Lily said, and held onto Angela's sweater. “They're mine too!”

“It's not true...” Nina protested, rubbing her eyes. “I was playing.”

Angela sighed and sat down on the floor holding Lily against her. The truce didn't last long against candy. Then Amélie walked in as well, before being stopped by Nina who obviously wanted a hug too. The little girl was clinging to her mother's leg, looking at her with teary eyes.

“Come here, kitten.” Amélie picked the little blonde up in her arms, and Nina quickly snuggled up against her, trying to hold back her tears. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Lily, she takes all the candy for herself.” Nina mumbled before sniffling loudly, two big tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

“It's not true! I just wanted to sort them.” Lily frowned and crossed her arms. She then looked at Angela for a second before hiding against her shoulder again.

The blonde smiled at Amélie and gently kissed her daughter's head. “I also believe that you haven't taken a nap and now you're tired. What do you think my love?”

Amélie just nodded in silence. There was no doubt in that, Nina was already dozing off in her mother's arms, and was having a hard time keeping her blue eyes open.

“It seems to me that a bath would be a good idea.”

“I don’t want to.” Lily grumbled, taking great care to not meet her mother's azure gaze. “Dragons don't take bathes.”

This made Angela smile and she gently stroked Lily's back to calm her down. “You know, you really scared us earlier.”

“It is true?” The little girl asked, finally looking up.

“Oh yeah.” Amelie replied as she sat up on Nina's bed, so that her daughter could grab her stuffed animal. “Mutti is such a scaredy cat.”

The two sisters then laughed, making their mothers smile more. Snuggled up against Amélie, Nina yawned and began to suck on her thumb. The brunette stroked her blonde hair before saying:

“You both deserved your candy, so don't fight over it. Otherwise, we'll have to take them back. And you know how much Mutti loves chocolate.”

“No, no, no, please Maman. We will be good, we promise. I just wanted us to have the same number.”

“In that case, I'm going to split them into two equal parts.” Angela replied before kissing Lily's cheek. “And during that time you are going to take a bath. How about that?”

The two seemed to consider it, then finally nodded. Happy with this mutual agreement, Angela left it to his wife to take care of the bath. Amélie held her daughters in her arms and headed for the bathroom. And the blonde took care of bringing her daughters' precious bounty back to the kitchen and divided them into two equal parts. But she couldn't resist the urge to bite into a chocolate, to keep the two parts equal, of course. Her organized brain even pushed her to put labels on the bowls, to avoid any new arguments. Once satisfied with her handiwork, Angela started cooking dinner, and smiled as she heard laughter coming from the bathroom. The fight seemed to have ended.

* * *

“Did you brush your teeth, girls? Let me see those pretty pearls.” Angela asked before tucking Lily's bed, making sure she had everything she needed to go to sleep.

“I think that another one is moving Mutti.” Lily replied before opening her mouth pointing to her right canine tooth. Like all kids her age, the little girl was starting to lose her baby teeth, but that didn't seem to worry her. Angela took a quick glance at it and kissed her forehead.

“The tooth fairy will come soon then.” She said softly before giving her her stuffed lion. This caught the attention of the little girl who put on a dreamy expression.

“Ohhh…Do you think I could meet her?”

Angela smiled tenderly. “Maybe, but you know the tooth Fairy is very discreet.”

“I would love to see her and ask her what she's doing with my baby teeth.”

“I'm sure she would be happy to explain it to you.”

“Nice.” Lily yawned for a long time and hugged her plush to her chest. So Angela leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good night my little dragon. Sweet Dreams.”

“Good night Mutti.” Lily mumbled, finding it harder and harder to keep her brown eyes open. “Maman?"

“I'm coming Lily.” Amélie finished helping Nina get to bed before going to see her.

As Angela had already said goodnight to Nina, she stood up and headed for the door. “Good night girls.”

That was followed by a collective ‘Goodnight’, and she blew them kisses before heading to hers and Amélie’s room.

“Do you remember what I told you earlier?” The brunette asked, now sitting next to Lily’s bed.

Nina rubbed her eyes and replied, “Hmmm...That we shouldn't fight?”

“Exactly, and especially not for candy. It is not worth the trouble.” The dancer smiled at them before leaning over to kiss Lily's cheeks. “Isn't it better when you two play together?”

“Yes. But I like to play with you and Mutti too.” Lily replied hugging her mother. Amélie hugged her back with a big smile.

“In that case, we'll play together tomorrow. But first, you need to go to sleep.”

Lily nodded and laid down again in her bed with all her plushies. On the other side of the room, Nina was already asleep, and was now snoring softly. So the brunette stood up as silently as possible before leaving the room.

“Good night Maman.” Lily whispered before closing her eyes.

“Good night my loves.” Amelie said before turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Then she walked back to the living room, thinking she’ll find her dear wife there, but the room was empty. It made her raise an eyebrow, wondering where Angela could be. It was still early after all. After turning off all the lights, Amélie made her way to their room, oblivious to what Angela had in store for her.

“Trick or treat?” The blonde asked as her wife entered their room. The dancer turned around and bit her lip when she saw her. There, lying on their bed, dressed only in a more than revealing witch costume, Angela motioned for her to approach.

Amélie did not need to be asked twice and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her wife from head to toes. “That depends… It seems I'm already under the spell so I'm going to say treat...”

A small laugh escaped Angela's lips and she made Amélie lie down before sitting in her lap. The brunette did not complain one bit, letting the doctor have the upper hand for once. It seemed to her that Angela had been up to something for a long time now. Much like Lily, Angela had an habit of rubbing her nose after saying something compromising. Like mother, like daughter... But the surprise was definitely worth it, and Amélie was determined to make the most of it. And Angela was apparently in the same state of mind, impatient, happy, and terribly in love.

“A wise choice...” Angela whispered, leaning over to kiss her. Amelie kissed her back with a soft sigh, taking the opportunity to put her hands on her beautiful witch's hips, pulling her closer to her. There was not a second to waste. For the two women, Halloween night was just starting...

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Mercymaker day 2020 :) I hope you enjoyed it ! 
> 
> With that said, i now have my own server dedicated to Mercymaker, Ouihaw and Healhaw, so if you like any of those ships feel free to join the fun :) https://discord.gg/W4YfYEYr2v
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at : https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or on Instagram : @Royalaceforce
> 
> Have a nice day and take care !


End file.
